


He's Mine

by chisakiichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, It's Only Like Two Curse Words Okay, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Prompt Fic, This Is Way Longer Than I Expected, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yandere, ereri, riren - Freeform, yandere!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakiichi/pseuds/chisakiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their relationship, Eren has grown to be more and more possessive over his beloved Levi in fear someone might steal him away. Sometimes, he's left with no choice but to make clear that Levi is his and his alone. (My summaries will never improve).</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by eren-is-levis-bitch on Tumblr, and I personally like the idea of Yandere!Eren, eheheh. *Yuno expression*

   At a given point in time, every individual encounters something or someone they perceive to be far more valuable than anything else. One might say it's an infatuation- possibly an obssesion. But in his eyes, it was just unmitigated affection. 

   Eren gently licked his boyfriend's sensitive neck, outlining heart shapes as he manuvered over the soft skin, relishing in the sounds of pleasure eliciting from Levi's mouth. He smiled against the warm skin, letting out a quiet laugh before parting his mouth slightly to suck at the surface below. This small action caused Levi's breath to hitch, and he tightened his grip around Eren's waist as a reflex. It was moments like these that Eren enjoyed most. The ability to have dominance over his older boyfriend, and how such small subtle actions had a substantial effect over him. He then glided his tongue over the red mark he had left behind before pulling away from Levi's neck to look him in the eyes.

   "Mmm, I love you baby." Eren spoke softly, looking at Levi through half lidded eyes as he released a sigh of bliss from his lips.

   "I love you too, brat. Don't go so far up next time." Levi said, moving his hand from Eren's waist to move to his own neck, rubbing at the mark Eren had created. Levi luxuriated in having his neck kissed, but constantly having to wear his collars up and investing in fashion scarfs rose suspicion in a working environment. Not that he gave a shit what they thought about his relationship status, he just wanted to avoid unnecessary questions and attention.

   "Ha? I'm just marking what's mine." Eren said in a sultry voice, pulling Levi closer by his hips in an attempt to recieve more physical contact. This caused sudden friction near the crotch area, making Levi release a moan that had been desparate to escape. Eren smirked at this, pleased by the fact that  _he_ could cause Levi to become so undone and shameless in front of  _him._   _Because Levi was his and his only._

Any further thought and action was haulted when a knock at the door sounded through the interior of the house. 

   "Tch, who the hell decides it's okay to stop by at this hour without notification?" Levi growled to himself, wiggling out of Eren's grasp to answer the door.  _Yes, who the hell decides it's okay to inturrupt his time with Levi? Nobody had that right. Nobody._

   Eren lifted himself off the ground and followed in the direction of the door. When he finally approached, there stood a tall blonde man at the doorway. His hair was neatly parted and well groomed, framing his muscular and structured face. Eren couldn't help but to notice how much his eyebrows stood out amongst all else. One might say,  _eyebrow game strong._

   "Levi! I'm sorry to intrude, but my flight to Germany was cancelled due to inclimate weather. I have a friend on her way to pick me up, but would you mind if I stayed here just for an hour or so? She's nearby, so I hope it's not too much trouble." He said, rushing his words in such a way that resulted in him having to take a deep breath at the end. He almost sounded desparate.

   "Whatever, yeah. Just leave your shoes at the doorway. I don't want filth inside my house. I'll go make tea; it's cold as fuck out there." Levi spoke casually, turning away to procede into the kitchen. Eren's eyes followed but then immediately fixated themselves on the man that stood just a few feet away from him. He removed his shoes like he was told, and then met Eren's cold gaze with his own. 

   "You must be Eren, correct?" He asked as he moved his shoes out of the door's way, and closed the distance just slightly between the two of them. 

   "Yes, I'm Levi's boyfriend Eren." He said borderline bitterly. What was this man to Levi? A friend? A co-worker? Whatever he was, his position would not elevate as long as Eren was there. 

   "Oh? You look a lot younger than I thought. And a lot taller than I expected." He laughed as he spoke, walking up towards Eren to ruffle his hair and pat his shoulder gently. He stood in place for a few seconds, and then walked into the kitchen without a second thought. This irritated Eren on multiple levels. The man just arrivied and already he was treading on paper thin ice.

   Eren followed behind him in almost an instant, not wanting him to spend a single second with Levi alone. Not without his supervision. 

   Levi stood leaning against the stove, waiting for the teapot to signal the water was ready. The tall man walked towards Levi and mimicked his position, being in extremely close proximity to him. The kitchen was spacious and still he chooses to place himself right beside Levi. That fucking bastard. He needed to  _die._

"Oh, Eren. This is Erwin. He's one of the higher-up's at my work place." Levi spoke slowly, surpressing a yawn as he turned around to fill the three waiting cups with hot water. Erwin nodded, verifying the statement. He then placed a hand firmly on Levi's shoulder, causing Eren's eyebrow to twitch noticeably.

   "Yes indeed. I specialize in the international area, so that's why I was headed to Germany." Erwin said, giving Levi's shoulder a squeeze as he let out a laugh. Levi shrugged him off, standing up on his toes to try and obtain the tea bags. He stretched his arms to their full extent, but came short just a few inches. He was just too cute sometimes, Eren thought as he made his way over to assist his boyfriend.

  "Here, allow me." Erwin said, reaching up with no effort as he brought down the vanilla chai tea on to the counter. Eren had to restrain himself both physically and mentally from killing the man right then and there. First he stands closer to Levi than absolutely necessary, then he touches him, and now he assists him in a task Eren had planned to do. He crossed the line the minute he stepped foot in their house.

   "I'll make the tea. You guys can go catch up, maybe turn on the television? Trost is playing against Shiganshina, and that's always interesting." Eren spoke, careful not to let the hatred seep into his words. Levi nodded in agreement, giving Eren a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. Erwin looked questionably at Eren, but before he could utter a sound, Eren spoke.

   "Lay another fucking filthy hand on my boyfriend and I won't as so much hesitate in slicing your throat open." He spoke, not bothering to hide the venom in his words as he eyed Erwin coldly.  _Nobody touches Levi. Not without his approval. Even so..._

   "My my, a bit violent, aren't we?" Erwin said cautiously, lifting his arms up in a surrendering position. He smiled wearily, his fear shining through like headlights in the darkest of nights. 

   "Just don't lay a hand on Levi, and we won't have any further issues. And if you think work is a safe place, think again. I have my connections there too." Eren spoke slowly, making sure Erwin heard each and every bit. He had gotten Eren's threat loud and clear, moving back slightly until he stopped and a grunt sounded behind him. Erwin practically jumped in the air, similar to the way a cat does when it's scared, but with less grace. Levi sighed and looked up at the taller man, who was gripping onto the refrigerator's door handle as if his that were his own life.

   "Tch, you coming or not? Trost is kicking ass. Their quarterback Reiner is running through Shiganshina's defense like it's fucking air." Levi said, his tone expressed interest but his features showed little to none. Not waiting for an answer, he turned around and proceded back into the living room. Erwin looked over at Eren before reluctantly following Levi, stepping gingerly as if Eren would attack him at any given moment. And Eren would have. But Levi doesn't appreciate any variety of a mess, and a dead body would cause him to go overboard. 

   He stirred the final cup, and grabbed the tea box to place it back in its proper spot. He put it in front of the green tea, which hid the poison Eren saved for people like Erwin. Levi would never discover it though, not unless he grew another couple inches in height. Eren never had to resort to it, much to his amusement. Erwin would be leaving for Germany tomorrow most likely if re-scheduling went smoothly, so Eren decided to play nice and let him live to see the foreign land. 

   Eren came into the living room with a tray, and on it sat the long awaited tea. He was pleased at the sight that was presented before him, Levi on the couch and Erwin on the floor, at least a foot or two away from Levi. He placed Erwin's tea beside him, holding back a giggle as Erwin jolted at his sudden presence. He then made his way over to Levi, reaching over him to place the tray on the wooden table beside the couch. He then sprawled himself out ontop of Levi, letting out his giggle from earlier. 

   "Oi, what took you so damn long? My tea better still be hot." Levi said, reaching over slightly to obtain his tea. Eren managed to capture his lips before he could drink from the cup, only to end it just as quickly in reaction to Levi's hand tugging his hair. 

   They sat together and watched the game in a comfortable silence. Shiganshina winded up making a breakthrough at some point, beating Trost by just two points. The players on screen congratulated one another, the camera view focusing solely on each team's most talented players, Reiner Bruan and Bertholdt Hoover. The doorbell rang, and Erwin stood up the minute it resonated through the house.

   "That must be my ride. Don't worry about seeing me to the door! I'm fine, goodnight!" Erwin said hurridly, standing up and walking straight towards the front door without a second glance back. 

   "Wasn't planning on it." Levi said in a tired voice, not bothering to surpress his yawn. Eren snuggled into him after hearing the door close shut.  _What a satisfying sound it was._

   "Leeevvviiii, you're mine baby. Forever and ever."

   "Is that so?  Well good, because I didn't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

   Eren leaned up to claim his lips, and Levi pulled him closer to ease the strain on both their necks. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Eren tilted his head just slightly in an attempt to deepen the already passionate kiss. By the end of the day, Levi was his and that was all that really mattered to him. Levi was _his_ and  _his alone._  Anyone dare lay a finger on him, and he'd just have to prove how strong his love for him truly was.

   

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> The final lines of dialouge were from a recent Skype call, eheheh. n.n


End file.
